


Love can hurt

by bangtan_fangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accidents, Cheating, Inspired by Maps from Maroon 5, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtan_fangirl/pseuds/bangtan_fangirl
Summary: Anything can happen now a days. So many things can be painful but what can cheating do?





	Love can hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by 'Maps' from Maroon 5. I don't know what I was doing but here goes.

"What are you doing, fucking asshole?!" A powerful yell, from Hajime, filled the room with a terrible tension.

"Ahh!" The random girl yelled at his shout.

"Hajime, it's not what you think?!"

The scene being played in front of the stubborn man was his lover in bed with someone else other than himself. It was like he was watching a movie instead of seeing it in real life. It's too cliché for it to be real, right? No, this was clearly real life but why did this happen? What did he do to deserve this? Well, he honestly didn't want to know the real reason.

"What do you mean, 'It's not what you think', Tooru?! Of course, it's what I see!!"

"I know it looks bad but please give me a chance to explain!" In all the yelling, the girl took her clothes and left.

"No! You knew this would happen, Tooru! Fine, if that's what you want then here!" Something was thrown in Tooru's face at that moment. Looking at his hand, he saw Hajime's wedding ring, that they both had for about two years and to at least Hajime, it was the best moment in his life, then Tooru knew he made a huge mistake but he was too drunk to process it properly so he just stayed there watching him walk away.

Fuming, Hajime escaped from the scene because he could no longer look at him, with his teasing personality, the same. He knew he was making a rash decision by leaving without giving him a chance to explain but with his stubborn personality, it wasn't possible. In his line of view, he couldn't see much. All he knew was that he had to go home to get his stuff so he could move out the minute he gets there.

"Hey, kid. Want to play with Uncle?" In his rush, an old man tried to pick him up but he immediately rejected him.

"No, let me go, old man!" The old man even grabbed him to keep him from leaving. Hajime broke free from his grasp and crossed the road the moment he broke free. He soon realized that was a terrible mistake because there was a car that came straight for him. Like a deer, he just stood there, not moving. At the impact, he immediately felt a pain and he didn't get much of a chance to do anything because the whole world became dark and painful.

Tooru, at that exact moment, felt a sudden twinge but didn't know the cause of it. He was down on his knees that's how much it hurt. It couldn't have been the alcohol and he doesn't remember having pain in his heart previously, so what was it? He shook it off as nothing but that was a sign that his soulmate was dying and he just stayed there like Hajime did.

About fifteen minutes later, he got a call from someone he didn't know. Wondering who it could be, he answered but what he heard was the worst thing in his life.

"Hello, is this Tooru Oikawa?"

"Umm... Yes, why?" Their tone was so frim that made it so much worse.

"I'm afraid that your husband, Hajime, was in a car accident." His heart felt like it was fire and being crushed. He never knew that he could be in so much pain in his life.

"........"

"Hello?"

"............" Ache filled his whole body, nothing could have prepared him for this.

"Sir? Are you there?"

"Huh... I'll be there soon."

"Ok. Thank you." 

As soon as the call ended, he ran out to his car to get to him. His heart yearned to find out if he was okay or if he would stay with him forever. He couldn't just let him go. Sure, he made a mistake but he was determined. The car seemed to take forever to get there but he was even speeding just to get there. To him at least, the wind seemed to tell him that it would okay and they would be okay. **He'll be okay.**

A flashback came to him. It was from back when they were in high school. When they were inexperienced and innocent. It was the moment that they decided to be together forever.

~~~

_"Give me love, Iwa-chan." The cheerful teen tried to cuddle his lover but he didn't give him that chance._

_"Oikawa, come on."_

_"Hey, what's wrong with a little love, Iwa-chan~?" He had to persist to get his love._

_"N-nothing."_

_"Then come here." Stubbornness was his forte so he had to use his pouty face and it worked._

_"....Fine."_

_"Finally!" This was his moment so he attacked Iwa-chan._

_"Ahh! Careful!" No one can deny the love because of the light blush on his face._

_"Nope. I'm getting my love."_

_"Fine." There they sat in lovely silence and living in a perfect time. They both wanted this to last forever. They loved the feelings they get when together. Then Oikawa thought it would be a good idea to express this out loud._

_"Hey Iwa-chan." Looking at Oikawa, he had a thoughtful look in his eyes._

_"Yeah what is it?"_

_"Can we stay together forever?" This surprised the young teen because they never talked about something like this._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Exactly what I mean."_

_"....."_

_"What?" Iwa-chan looked so doubtful and unsure. It scared the other teen._

_"Nothing...... It's just you never know what can happen."_

_"I know but can you still promise me?" Oikawa never usually thought of something this childish but he wanted comfort._

_"If that makes you happy then sure I promise."_

_~~~_

A couple of minutes later, he arrived at the hospital and started to yell to find the emergency room.

"Where's the emergency room?! Tell me!! I need to see him!!" Walking to the rooms without permission, he looked for Hajime.

"You can't go in there, sir!" A voice from a troubled nurse wasn't heard from his ears.

Soon he found the room Hajime was in but it seemed to be a mistake to see him. A man on a bed had a bunch of cuts, glass and blood on his tan body. There was so much of it that he was barely recognizable. The doctors in the room were trying to keep him alive but that was barely helping the man. Inside of Tooru's mind was a whole mess and it was so bad.

"What happened to him?! Will he be okay?! Tell me!!" Pain seemed to fill the whole room so much that even the doctors felt it.

"Sir, you can't be in here! Please leave!"

"No, I can't leave him!!"

"I'm sorry but take him away. We can't keep him here." Two men grabbed him by the arm to take him away even if it was by force.

"Let go of me!!!" Struggling, he had to get to him and stay. To think that it was strong arms keeping from staying with him.

"LEETT MMMEE GOOO!!!" Hajime could somehow hear Tooru's scream for him and it hurt him more than the cuts. He didn't know what to do to reassure him considering he was unconscious. He wanted to lose his conscious. He didn't want to hurt him more than he has. Someone seemed to hear his wish because he was slowly losing all conscious. Tooru noticed this too because he heard the monitor go off.

"What's happening to him?!"

"Get him out, now!!... We're losing him!!"

"Noo!!" Beeping from his monitor was showing that Hajime was leaving them.

"Clear!!" Finally breaking free, he ran to Hajime's side.

"Nooo, saaa-" You know how people say that before you die, you see your life flash in front of you? Well, that was what was happening to Hajime. His childhood with Tooru, his time in high school when they played volleyball, their college days with their relationship, their wedding and lastly their fight. _No, I can't leave him yet. I need to tell him something._

"I... love... you, Tooru." A raspy voice, that belonged to Hajime, was the last thing heard from the injured male.

"Hajime!! Don't leave me, please!!" But it was too late, the monitor started to beep quickly before the line went dead.

"Noo!! Please, I love you!!" All that was heard was distant screams as the scene was ending. Tooru bawled and bawled til' he had no more tears. Staying by his side until the end, he kissed Hajime's cheek.

A couple of days later, he was at Hajime's funeral to give his lover a proper place to rest. Everyone there was crying but Tooru no longer had any tears to give. He had no emotions to give love or anything, when people surrounded him to give their apologies for the lovesick man. The whole thing was a blur to him because all he think of was Hajime's wounded face when he saw Tooru in bed with a girl. Pain only seemed to fill him more when Hajime was lowered into his grave. Walking away from the scene, it was like he was dead himself.

Only weeks later, he went to visit Hajime to give his 'love'. The whole time seemed to pass so painfully slow, time don't go as he wanted. Thoughts seemed to turn dark.  All this wouldn't have happened if he didn't drink and then pick up a girl but thinking that won't change anything, will it?

"Hello, my love. How are you?" Silence was the only that answered him but that was expedited.

"Answer me, please, my love!" He couldn't take the silence as an answer because that only remembered him that Hajime wasn't there anymore.

"Hajime!" And for the first time, in a week, he cried. Everything reminded him of Hajime because all of his things were still in his house.

"I'm...S-sor...I couu- save you." Tears, that were held back for quite a while, came out to play with him. He couldn't handle anything anymore.

"Why?" Warmth was wanted by this so so freezing man but all because of his one mistake, he can't have what he really wants.

"Wha- haappe- to fore-?" _Well, that can change._

"Haji- I didn- do tha- on purp-." _I know you didn't._

"I'm done." _Wait what?!_

He started to feel around in his bag. He had to do this. It hurts too much. It hurt him too much to forget him considering how much he gave to remember. 

Finally he found what he was looking for. A gun. He just wants to be with him. To him, this was the only way.

_What are you doing?!_

"I'm sorry, Iwa-chan. I was too weak." Shaky hands started to bring up the gun slowly. 

_Don't do this, please!!_

"At least we'll be together." It was like a slow mo scene with his fingers slowly moving toward the trigger.

"Stay with me, Iwa-chan." Looking up at the sky, these were his last words. 

_Stop!!!!_

Then his finger pulled the trigger on the gun. Instantly, his body fell to the cold ground. Just like that his life ended. **Funny, how love can end just like that?**


End file.
